


A Past Wednesday

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I believe this was written for a challenge or request.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Past Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was written for a challenge or request.

Carolina loved her mariachi like life; he was strength within a storm, safety under gunfire, and a warm summer flame in the night.

Once she saw an old lover across the street, leaning on a floor, covered in red dust up to her knees and elbows, a badge hanging on her hip.

Ajedrez looked up, recognized her, and in her slow smile was a long-gone Wednesday morning, red dust blowing in through the window, the bar door closed against customers, the sharp edge of a table on her back, fingers hard on her mound, a mouth, wondrously soft, on her neck...

Carolina's lips twitched, but there was nothing to say; she lay a hand on her round belly, and moved on.


End file.
